discrminacion
by 48je69
Summary: este fic trata de mostrar la discriminacion del mundo hacia los que son diferentes  yaoi-kazexendo  one-chot/ capitulo 2: goenji/ final
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

Primero que nada muchas gracias a todos los que leen mis otros fics y perdónenme por la demora, pero este fic empezó por una coincidencia es que leí un fic que me hizo pensar sobre el este tema y al día siguiente tuve una clase de ciudadanía del tema así que lo vi como una señal y me dispuse a escribirlo, espero que les guste!

-muy bien señor Kazemaru, explíqueme sus razones, recuerde que esta puede ser su única oportunidad

-lo sé perfectamente señor-le dijo serio- y sinceramente no entiendo porque, dígame ¿Qué tiene de malo mi petición?

-pues fácil-soltó una pequeña risilla- es _**anti-natural-**_recalco- lo que las personas como usted me piden

-¿anti-natural?-pregunto desconcertado- ¿es anti natural pedir derecho para adoptar un hijo?

-en la mayoría de los casos no, pero dado a su caso y el de todo los enfermos como usted si, es un crimen contra nuestra cultura

-¿y no será al revés?- el señor de adelante lo miro confundido-¿no será su cultura es un crimen para nosotros?

-explíquese-ordeno algo molesto

-pues, mire cuantas personas han sido despedidas por ser como yo, como se burlan de nosotros, nos miran raro o hasta nos golpean, nos consideran enfermos, en definitiva nos discriminan por ser como somos

-escúcheme señor, las "personas" como usted solo le harían daño a esas inocentes criaturas y con eso a la sociedad

-¿hacerles daño? ¿Qué les haríamos? ¿Es malo acaso querer darle una familia un pequeño que la perdió?

-esa "familia" como usted lo llama solo le causarían problemas sicológicos y acabarían siendo unos enfermos como ustedes

-los problemas sicológicos que usted dice no se los causaríamos nosotros, sino todos los intolerantes como usted que creen que por que 2 personas del mismo sexo se amen son unos fenómenos que no mereces respeto alguno

E señor de adelante se sorprendió, pero no iba a perder esa pelea, no podía hacerlo, el estaba defendiendo a su cultura, sus creencias, el estaba representando a una parte de su pueblo y el joven de al frente a la otra, en definitiva ninguno podía darse el lujo de perder esta batalla

-y dígame señor Ichirouta ¿Qué puede enseñarle una pareja homosexual a un niño?- pregunto buscando algo con que ganar esta batalla

-todo lo que puede enseñarle un heterosexual ¿Por qué habría de haber diferencias?

-ustedes no los querrían, les enseñarían mal, una pareja homosexual solo les haría daño

- y acaso solo nosotros somos capaces de causarles dolor, no ve en las noticias cuantas parejas "normales" como usted les llama torturan a sus hijos, los violan, los abandonan, no les dan los cuidados que se merecen, ¿acaso usted cree que alguien como yo, que tiene que estar años haciendo tramites, esforzándose al máximo por lograr su sueño le haría daño a su hijo si lo lograra conseguir? Para nosotros es un milagro tener un niño, créame que si no fuera así no nos esforzaríamos, les enseñaríamos que deben ser perseverantes y tener valor para decir lo que piensan y luchar por eso, que deben ser sinceros con sus sentimientos, que deben tener conocimiento de que la vida es dura, pero que deben tener esperanza para lograr iluminar al mundo con su luz y llenarlo de pureza

El señor a de en frente se quedo sin palabras, vio la cara decidida de Kazemaru y vio que ya no tenía más armas

-venga mañana a primera hora con el joven Endo para empezar los trámites de adopción- el otro cambio la expresión seria de su cara a una llena de alegría- me ha vencido- se levanto para darle la mano- felicidades Kazemaru

- muchas gracias Goenji-kun- dijo para salir de la habitación

Espero que les haya gustado!

Bueno como verán he estado reviviendo mi infancia con digimon y lo puse así porque demuestra todos los valores que debemos mostrar para tener un mundo mejor

Nos vemos!


	2. goenji

Hola!

Aquí traigo una continuación de este supuesto one-shot

Muchas gracias a todas las que lo leyeron

M0m0-chan3 y lila-chan6 : muchas gracias por comentar y sobre su pregunta… dejémoslo a su libre elección o que escogieron un par de hermanitos.

MizuKi-chan-18 : muchas gracias por comentar y por seguir mis historias  
>- -<p>

POV Goenji

Horas después termino mi turno y con lentitud Salí de mi oficina hacia mi hogar, mi frio hogar que expresaba tristeza y soledad, pero ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Hace algunos años en él fluía amor y calor, era agradable, pero todo eso se termino, o más bien lo termine yo mismo, más de algunas vez me mentí diciéndome que "_fue lo mejor"_ o _"jamás hubiera funcionado" _pero hoy ya no puedo seguir haciéndolo, no después de ver a Kazemaru, el chico que yo creía tímido y débil, que necesitaba ser defendido, luchar por lo que él creía, me demostró que por amor se puede cambiar, que la sociedad, aun siendo cruel, no puede acabar con los sueños de los demás, fue él que me obligo a reconocer que si mi felicidad termino fue solo porque yo quise que así fuera, fue porque tuve miedo y no tuve el valor de superarlo.

Llegue a mi casa y con nostalgia subí a mi habitación a ver esas hermosas fotos que me torturaban cada noche, en ellas aparecía con mi amado, felices de estar juntos, sonriéndole a la vida sin importarnos nada más que el amor entre los 2.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve mirando esas fotos y debo de admitir que tampoco me importa ¿es que acaso ninguno de ustedes a querido retroceder el tiempo? ¿Acaso ninguno ha querido volver a la época donde fue feliz, donde todo era _perfecto_?

Mirando esas simples fotografías me puse a recordar todo lo que vivimos juntos mi amado y yo, todas las sonrisas que nos regalamos, todos los besos que compartimos, los atardeceres que contemplamos ¿Por qué tuve que acabar con eso? ¿Acaso mi miedo superaba mi amor por él?

Las vuelvo a ver, como lo he hecho toda la noche, recordando que no solo hubieron momentos felices, pero no por eso nuestro amor se desvanecía, de hecho se volvió más fuerte, más perfecto con cada pelea, porque lográbamos superarlo todo, porque nuestro amor era invencible, pero si era así ¿Por qué esas horribles palabras que le dije lograron acabarlo?

"_has cambiado_" sus exactas palabras volvieron a mi cabeza con esa pregunta, esas palabras que me dijo cuando termine nuestro amor, cuando acabe con nuestra felicidad, pero debo decirles algo que tal vez no creerán, pero es cierto… jamás les encontré sentido a esas palabras hasta hoy cuando le pregunte a Kazemaru "¿_por qué no subió Endo?_" y él me respondió ""_porque no soporta ver en lo que te has convertido" _esa respuesta me dejo helado, pero me ayudo a comprender lo que antes no pude… yo cambie por que quise cambiar, porque no quise afrontar a la sociedad, porque quise ser como todos, escondiendo mis pensamientos y creencia para no ser juzgado, porque así funciona el mundo con todo usando mascaras que oculten su identidad, para demostrar que son igual al resto que son "normales" aun que esa palabra realmente no debería existir, pues nadie es igual a otro, nadie puede tener los mismos pensamientos, sentimiento y creencias que todos y nadie debería fingir que es así.

Las lagrimas corrían por mis ojos, no podía soportarlo, era increíble todos los errores que cometí, pero no por eso me rendiré, dejare atrás mi orgullo y volveré a intentarlo con tigo Fubuki, por que se que me esperas, porque nuestro amor no se acabo. Rápidamente tome mis cosas y fui en tu búsqueda, para pedirte perdón, para devolverte mi amor que siempre te perteneció y te pertenecerá, porque soy solo tuyo y tu eres solo mío, eso lo comprobé cuando me recibiste con un beso, con un cálido abrazo y con tu más bella sonrisa.

Después de eso me hice una promesa… luchar por lo nuestro hasta el final, como lo hicieron Endo y Kazemaru y como lo han hecho miles, para proteger un amor tan puro como cualquiera, porque por cruel que sea la sociedad y lo mucho que nos discrimine jamás acabaran con nuestros sueños, porque eso es algo que nada ni nadie nos puede quitar.

**Fin.**

Ahora si esta el final de este fic, al principio iba a ser un one-shot pero creo que debía explicar y terminar la historia de Goenji

Espero que les haya gustado

Nos vemos!


End file.
